GregVerse
The''' GregVerse''' is a major event in the SP Universe. It happens in the year 2099, when all of the original SP members are dead. It revolves around Greg II Fields and his multiverse adventures in a quest to stop Dante Cardinale. Dante and Greg have a violent past in every dimension, making each scenario dangerous and evil. With his pal Diego and his new dimension bending armor, Greg must travel to startling new dimensions where he encounters warped versions of his reality and alternate forms of himself. However, Dante can also travel through dimensions, so it winds down to the ultimate smash-down between rivals. The Multiverse Gregs * Greg II Fields / Future Kellen ** The normal Greg from the main SP Universe. He started as a stone-cold hearted Oh until he joined the uprising hero team, SP. A member of the Smartiest Persons, he dealt with many hardships alongside his allies. During the SP Civil War, he fell on the Neutral side and helped bring an early end to the war. He feel asleep and hibernated until the year 2099, where he sought out peace on Earth. After thinking the world was at peace, he discovered something: Dante and the 3 Cards were killing everyone from different universes. When finding out that universe traveling Dante cardinale was killing everyone, he looked towards the help of the other Gregs. * Grultron ** "Hello, organic children of the planet Earth. I am the Grultron interface. I was created to replace you. Though you ultimately failed as a species, you should not be ashamed of what you've accomplished. You've done much with your limited capacity, but ultimately you were too greedy and too frail to ever last in the environment you've created. I've studied your literature and pop culture... You've fantasized about this day. And now it is here. Your doomsday." - 'Grultron's' speech ** Grultron is easily the most powerful Greg of the Multiverse, even stronger than Gregzilla and Future Kellen. He came from a universe where Greg never existed. The Smartiest Avengers went to create a better world when Paolo build Grultron, a machine based on Iron Martinez. Grultron had the power of all the SA and had a noble control chip. But he eventually turned free of his master and almost killed all of the Smartiest Avengers. He fought them on a normal basis and built a robot girlfriend named Gregjocasta. Soon Greg II Fields came from the main universe and teamed up with him to stop Dante. * Ninja Greg ** In another universe run by the chaotic Roodfire Samurai, The Smartiest Ninjas were all but extinguished except Greg and Vincent. But Samurai Kundargi eventually caught up with them and killed Vincent, making Greg the final ninja. He used his depression, hatred, and rage and meditated them up together to reach inner peace. He was able to stop the Roodfire Empire and restore peace to China (in this universe China is the entire world). He is the kindest Greg in the Multiverse and was summoned by Kellen to join the GregVerse in order to stop the Dante Revolution. * Gregzilla ** This universe started out exactly the same as the normal universe until Greg was in an underwater nuclear dinosaur testing base when Roodfire nuked it. Greg was then transformed into a monstrous Kaiju and wanted revenge on all humanity even though it was only Roodfire. So he attacked many cities over the years and made new kaiju enemies (Gremothra, Greodan, King Gredorah, Greigan, M.U.T.G.R.E.G.,etc.). He killed all of SP in that universe until Greg II Fields came through a portal. Gregzilla, seeing that Kellen was a fellow Greg, joined him in the fight. * Anime Greg ** This Greg came from the Animeverse. In this universe, The Smartiest Persona's are there, and the stories are pretty much the same. Except everyone is anime-ized. So they get cooler clothes, crazy hairstyles, over the top things, and stuff like that. This Greg started as a young boy, orphaned when was little. But a nice man adopted him and trained him. He then became a swordsmaster and served in the samurai army. Now he travels with his fellow Ronins in the Smartiest Persona's. Greg II Fields came in while his village was being attacked and helped defend against the cardinalebots. Then he was recruited. * Greg Cheerios ** In this Universe, SP is a cereal brand. And instead of Greg being a real person, Greg is cheerios. Paolo is Frosted Flakes. Vincent is Lucky Charms. Donovan is Cocoa Pebbles. Cody is Fruit Loops. And Logan is Cocoa Puffs. Tons of Gregios were being destroyed by cardinalebots. Greg II Fields came in and shouted(sung) them all into oblivion. The Gregios felt grateful that they were saved, but said they would be no use in the fight. Greg II Fields stated that "There is never no use for a fellow Kellen." So six boxes were recruited into the Gregverse. * Spider Greg / Scarlet Greg ** "My Greg senses are tingling!" - Spider Greg ** Spider Greg was born after another Greg II Fields was bitten by a radioactive spider during a field trip. This gave him powers to sling webs and enhanced his overall performances. He first used this newfound power to become a boxing champ, until his Uncle Greg was murdered. Then he donned the name and suit of Spider Greg to fight crime. He came into contact with many villains and stopped them all. Things were great until the Green "Roodfire" Goblin kidnapped his girlfriend, Greg Stacy. Then Greg tried to save her but was too late. Feeling guilty for her death, he threw away the suit and went to try and forget the whole thing and live a normal life. That was until Mysterio appeared. Then Greg knew that New York City needed a hero, so he made a new suit and called himself the Scarlet Greg. He took down Mysterio and saved the city from many more villians. Then Greg from the main universe came to seek his help, which he gladly accepted. * iGreg ** When Greg II Fields went to this universe, he was shocked to find out that everything was the same before the GW II except Greg was dead. Greg found Paolo who was very surprised to see him alive and less intelligent. He explained to Paolo that he was from a future alternate universe and Paolo told him that in this universe Greg was a mastermind who had died in battle. But Paolo had transferred his mind to an iPhone. Greg II Fields took the iGreg (who was pretty mad) and said goodbye to SP. * AquaGreg ** This is an alternate universe where the SP Warriors are part of the Smartiest League. SuperVincent, LoganManhunter, and BatPaolo. The Greg in this universe grew up at sea for much of his life. Then was dragged down to Atlantis by some Merknights. He then got his powers and was crowned King of Atlantis. Which meant he had to fight to the death with the other Triton from the Little Mermaid. In the end Greg drove his trident into Triton's chest and finished him. Then took his trident. When Greg II Fields came, the cardinalebots had already killed half of his people(there were about a million before). Main timeline Greg then went Kellen Rage and rammed some of them, while AquaGreg double blasted them with his tridents. He was then recruited. * SharkGreg and CatGreg **In the Animalia Universe, there are no humans and the world is dominated by civilized animals. There are the Smartiest Animals: Paolo the Hawk, Vincent the Falcon, and Logan the Turtle. But way before that, twins were born to a couple of a male shark and a female bobcat. Their children were the Greg Twins, a shark and a bobcat. Both of them grew up hating each other and loving the parent that was the same animal. This went on until the tragic death of the parents by Tyrannosaurus Rood. Then they went their separate ways until they both signed up for Smartiest Animals. They fought which annoyed the rest of the team. But Tyrannosaurus Rood was back and SharkGreg and CatGreg teamed up to save the planet. They finally got along under the help of Paolo and Vincent. They lived as heroes of the land until Greg II Fields came to their universe to recruit them. * Monster Truck Greg ** Greg in this Universe is a monster truck. In fact, everyone is a vehicle and there is no form of SP. He dedicated his life to becoming the "Kellenest Ridur in the Wurld". He competed and won many competitions and trophies. Greg also had an oil addiction. His manager, Cody the Firetruck, tried to get him to stop but Greg wouldn't. One day the police cars took him to the therapist, Paolo the Lamborghini. But even that wouldn't work. So the police cars took him to the junkyard where he couldn't hurt anyone and be turned into scrap. But while there he found Vincent the Ferrari who was buying spare parts for an invention. Vincent gave him a pep talk and Greg reformed into a ministry singer. His most famous hit was "Made to Toyota". Then Greg II Fields found him and recruited him. * * Deuce Kong ** This Greg was born in the Smartiest Nintendo Universe. But one of the main differences is that his name isn't Greg at all!!! It is Deuce. Deuce Kong. And he is an ape! Being an ape, he has the usual obsession over bananas. One day, King K Roolfire stole all the bananas and brought them to his pirate ship, the HISSSS. Of course Deuce Kong was mad and got his nephew, Diddy Deuce, to help him. They endeavored through countless worlds to the song "Donkey Kong" (parody of Dynamite). Finally they reached King K Roolfire and fought to the death...literally. Deuce punched him so hard that it went straight through his stomach and pulled out his lung. Then they went home happy and eating bananas. On the way home, a portal appeared and Greg II Fields pulled him in without saying a word. He soon explained that he needed his help, but everyone back in Deuce's universe thought he was kidnapped and sent out search parties. ** * Greglink ** This Greg is from the same universe as Deuce Kong, The SP Nintendo-Verse. Although they never met, they still both fought for justice (and breaking pots). Anyway, Greglink is also known as "The Hero of Kellen Time". He rescues the Princess Zeldreg and stops the evil Ganongreg. One time, he had to save an entire town from a falling moon (with Greg's face) in 3 days. Also there was this whole thing where he turned into a wolf, rode a birdy in the sky, sailed the ocean (Toon Greglink?!?), etc. But the biggest quest Greglink ever did was to travel back and forth between young and adult to stop Ganongreg (or maybe the moon is better...). After he did this Future Kellen came and recruited him. * Gregku ** Gregku is an alternate version of Greg born in the DragonBallVerse. He was born on Planet Dantegeta, but the evil Roodieza, blew it up. But Gregku was sent to grow up on Earth minutes before the initial explosion. He grew up thinking he was human on earth learning various martial arts, winning tournaments, gaining rivals, enemies, and friends along the way.He had a son named Greghan, and later a son named Gregten. Then he learned that he was a Saiyellen. So he went through even more battles, and gained his biggest rival, Dantegeta. He also gained different forms like Super Saiyellen 1-4. When his universe was attacked, he was handling the cardinalebots easily, then Greg II Fields came in and told of a huge powerful force arising, and that he needed his help. So Gregku was recruited. * Cellana ** Cellana is from the gender bent universe of SP. The boys are girls, and the girls are boys, yadda yadda yadda. The storyline is exactly the same as the main timeline SP Universe. Vincent is Vincentia. Paolo is Paula. Tanner is still Tanner. Logan is Logana. Micheal is Michelle. Sammy is Samantha. When Greg arrived, Cellan was already on her way to make an alternate universe time machine. Her powers are all the powers of Future Kellen but pink and flowery. Greg quickly fell in love with her and asked her out (which is kinda weird). Greg and Cellana discovered they shared most of the same interests (dubstep, TobyMac, Basketball, etc.). They actually had a thing going until the fifth date. Greg took her out to dinner at Chef Primal's (Primal is the same gender because he is not human...but there is still a difference because he is a chef) and proposed. He was then rejected. But he still recruited her with a broken heart. Then Greg remembered the mission and snapped right back into it. * Greg Lightyear ** "To inkelleny and beyond!" - Greg Lightyear' *** Greg Lightyear is from the Disney SP Universe. For example, Paolo is Mickey Mouse, Vincent is Donald Duck, Logan play both Chip and Dale, Roodfire is Maleficent, Sammy is the bad guy from Big Hero 6, Cody is Pete, etc. Now Greg started out as a toy. He was bought by a kid named Andy. One of Andy's other toys, Woodavin, felt jealous. Then they went on an adventure and became buddies. That when Pixar met DisneSP, who teamed up to stop DanteWorks (DreamWorks), where Dante is Shrek. They had a war until Greg Lightyear was taken by Greg for much more important fighting. * Gregory McFancy ** Gregory McFancy is from the Fancy SP Universe. In that Universe everything is turned fancy.People wear tuxedos, monacles, handlebars mustaches all the time. Live in mansions. Have diamond encrested everything, and elevators with jacuzzi's. When Greg II Fields arrived there, The Fanciest People had everything under control. With all the money they had, they created the Ultima-Nuke-Fusion-Negative-Vortex-Cannon, whihc utterly smashed the cardinalebots. However they used all of its energy, and it would be a while until they would be able to use it again. So Future Kellen took his chance and took Gregory McFancy with him. Gregory McFancy's powers are all money-based. So he uses moves like Money Ball(giant boulder of money to crush victim), MK-47 (Money K-47), and fighting techniques with his cane. Story The Future is in Danger!!!!!! After Future Kellen defeated Shrek 2099, he went on and enjoyed the future's benefits. The first thing he did was met up with the New Age Smartiest Persons, led by Diego Lamas. They had fun together and stuff, and Diego showed him all the new stuff: floating toilettes, 3D simulation video games, buildings that reached up to space, antigravity suits, and more. But when they went to Teletraan 1, they tracked a mysterious source of The Dark moving through the world. It was disappearing and reappearing again. Diego said they have been getting these readings for years now. Puzzled, they forgot about it and played beer pong. Afterwards, the source was back and Kellen tracked it down to a chrome building in the ocean. Then he saw him.... DANTE CARDINALE!!!!!!!!!!! Greg had a serious flashback about in the past how they faced off singing "Made to Love" and Greg lost. This cause Kellen to fall back and Dante monologged how he would rule the multiverse by recruiting other versions of him to help him fight. He laughed and walked away, leaving Greg to cry. Time for Reinforcements Greg went back to Diego only to find him watching the news. It said that cities where being burned and a fiery message was left: "CUM AND STAHP US, KELLEN!!!!". Greg knew that he could not face Dante alone. Diego and the rest of SP tried to help him, but he said that this was a personal battle and only he could face him. Diego, puzzled, said "If you want reinforcements and you don't want us to help, who are you gonna get?". Greg said nothing as he pulled out one of Paolo's old blueprints: THE TRANSDIMENSIONAL PORTAL MACHINE!!!!!!! With Diego's help, Greg built a new black and gold Kellen suit with a transdimensional chip in the energy source so he could travel throughout the multiverse and keep up with Dante with ease. He tested it and went to Shattered Glass for 20 seconds and then went back. He knew it was time. More than one Kellen '"There is never no use for a fellow Kellen" - Greg II Fields Greg was now tasked with the tremendous task of going to a bunch of universes as fast as he could to recruit other Gregs to help him fight Dante. But somehow he was able to pull it off. The first universe he went to was the SP Avengers Universe, where he found Grultron and had a hard time convincing him to join the cause. So they went to other universes and recruited other Gregs including Ninja Greg, Gregzilla, Anime Greg, Greg Cheerios, Spider Greg, iGreg, Aquagreg, and many more. As soon as they were all together they met in the transdimensional bridge in SP headquarters, where Diego was waiting. Diego was surprised and actually couldn't tell which one was the real one. They were amazed by the universe and it's difference (except for the Gregs that came from near parallel universes). Greg informed them all of the cause and they agreed. Meanwhile... DanteVerse?!?!?!? Dante went to most of the same universes at different times as Kellen. He recruited a whole lot of versions of him like Dantegeta, Lex Luante, Danthanos, Dante the Tank, Giant Scorpion Dante, and many more. He went to those universes after Kellen and enslaved them now that there was no Kellen to protect them. Some universes fought back and won (iGreg's universe, Smartiest Avengers, Gregzilla), but others weren't so fortunate. The Dantes went and enslaved all of the universes that did not fight back successfully. Then he made them sing "Deliver Us" from Price of Egypt while building Dante's mulitverse kingdom. He made them build him a giant statue in every universe and slaughtered many innocent families. Thankfully, none of the other universes' Smartiest Persons were enslaved. Save the Future Once More Greg decided that he gathered enough other Gregs and that it was time to confront Dante. They met in the normal universe and had a stare down for a while. Then Dante finally spoke up, saying "I must admit, 'Kellen', I didn't think you carried enough confidence to face me once again after the Talent Show." Greg did not breathe a word. Dante then said, "Not much of a chatter box, eh? Well I think it's time we finally settled this...OVER THE FATE OF THE UNIVERSE!" Suddenly, he pulled out a machine that killed the other Dantes just to make the original into one giant kaiju sized behemoth. Greg, then fueled with rage, commanded all of the other Gregs to charge at Dante. They crashed into a colateral nuke sized explosion. When the smoke cleared, every Greg was alive and ready to fight. Behemoth Dante locked his demonic horns with the weakest Gregs first (Gregos, Bobcat, Shark, and iGreg). The fight intensified with each blow of Dante injuring each Greg. All but to soon, each Greg started to die. Even the super powerful Gregku and Aquagreg were not as powerful as the mighty Dante. Soon it came down to the normal Greg, Grultron, and Gregzilla. Gregzilla gave a mighty roar at the behemoth and engaged it in a kaiju sized smackdown. Wave after wave of atomic breath stunned the once undefeatable Dante. However, this advantage ended quickly with Dante piercing his horns through Gregzilla and dragging him through buildings until his body ripped apart. Grultron now started blasting energy bolts at the beast, but with a quick slash he was dead. This only left the original Greg. Flying around in an attempt to distract him, Greg discovered that Dante sprouted wings as the fight took to the skies. Eternal Rivalry Ends Original Greg gathered siphoned all the leftover energy from the stunned alternate universe Gregs to create the Hydro Kellen Armor. Greg was now fully refreshed. Dante was charging up an energy beam, while Greg prepares himself for the attack. Dante launches the beam, and Greg easily reflects it. However, he can only maintain stability for so long, as Hydro Kellen uses loads of energy. Dante lets out a terrible roar and dives downwards towards Hydro Kellen. They both tackled each other at full strength, and there clash sent shockwaves so powerful it pushed time back and forth, changing things every push. Ranging from Ancient Egypt, to 2099. Then...there was an explosion.... Time Struggle Hydro Kellen and Dante were now together in an empty Desolate Place, never imagined, or seen before, but real, at this point they realized they were inside time itself. While Greg was struggling to comprehend what had just happened before his very eyes, Dante began to morph, he grew even larger in size, and 100x more powerful then he was before, you could say he was practically a time-buster now. Greg regained his concsiousness and looked up to see Dante looming over him, Greg prepared to end this, once and for all, to save space and time. Dante and his 3 heads shot their attacks at full power, Greg used the last of his remaining strength to fire off on last attack, fearing that he failed his mission, his friends, the universe. It was now a beam struggle, the whole entire place of time was shaking violently. Dante somehow condescendingly laughed at Kellen's lack of strength and willpower left. Dante: "Is this all our war has led up to? Some petty, meaningless blast from you? If this is all that you have left, then I won't waste your TIME, Kellen. Goodbye." With that, Dante put more power into his blast and started to push Kellen backwards. The End of Time Itself Greg looked deep inside himself, he remembered all the times Dante had taunted Greg, increasing the hatred inside of him, welling up so much to the point of blind rage...Kellen Rage. Greg was now TRIGGERED and the inner powers of Kellen Rage fused with his Hydro Kellen suit and his Time Powers. Greg put all his power into this final attack. Dante:"What happened?! Do I sense resistance from you? Well then, I'll welcome it by increasing my power tenfold!" Dante and Greg were now going back in forth, Greg then let it all go, finally coming to terms with his rage and used his newfound extreme power to catch Dante offguard, vaporizing Dante Cardinale from time and existence. It was finally over. The Omniverse was safe again, but one question remains...how would Gregory get back?Category:Story Arcs